1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fault interrupter including a high-speed disconnect in series with an interrupter and more particularly to an arrangement wherein after the interrupter is tripped open, the interrupter mechanism is recharged and the interrupter is closed during a slow opening operation of the disconnect.
2. Description of Related Art
Various operating mechanisms for electrical switches and circuit interrupters provide multiple operational states at an output corresponding to the desired operational states of the switch controlled by the mechanism. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,293 and copending application Serial No. 08/713,938 filed in the names of E. W. Rogers et al. on Sep. 13, 1996 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,009) disclose a useful compact operating mechanism that utilizes latch members that cooperate with an output lever to define three operating positions, the latch members functioning to stop and hold the output lever to define the operating positions. These arrangements operate a disconnect in series with an interrupter, the interrupter being tripped open before the disconnect is opened, and the interrupter mechanism being recharged during the closing operation as the disconnect mechanism is recharged and before the disconnect is closed.
An interrupter with disconnect is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,030,481 and 3,116,391. Upon opening operation, the interrupter is initially tripped open, then the disconnect is opened either by motor mechanism or manual drive, and the interrupter mechanism is charged during the blade opening.
A manual switch operator for operating a vacuum interrupter and a series connected disconnect between two operating positions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,484,046. The arrangement on closing, closes the disconnect switch before the vacuum interrupter, and on opening, opens the vacuum interrupter before the disconnect. An additional solenoid switch operator is coupled to the interconnection provisions between the manual switch operator and the vacuum interrupter for opening the vacuum interrupter through solenoid action. While this arrangement may be useful, it does not provide a compact operating mechanism for sequencing the operation of an interrupter with a disconnect in three operating positions. Further, the arrangement includes expansive linkages and toggle joints which are not desirable, not only from a mechanical design standpoint but also from the perspective of minimizing the size of switchgear modules that house the operator and the electrical components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,102 discloses a quick-make quick-break mechanism for operating a switch between open and closed positions. Other operating mechanisms are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,845,433; 4,293,834; 5,140,117; and 5,224,590.